En tu cama
by istharneko
Summary: Porque en ocasiones, la cama es el único lugar donde dos personas pueden aliviar tensiones. Orphen/Cleo Conjunto de One-Shots y Drabbles.


**Disclaimer:** Sorcerous Stabber Orphen no es mío; pertenece exclusivamente a Yoshinobu Akita y Yuuya Kusaka.

**Atención: **Contenido lemon.

* * *

**En tu cama**

* * *

No había podido dejar de verla como a una hermana pequeña desde que se conocieron, pero últimamente habían surgido extraños deseos en él; deseos de poseerla como un animal en celo, de ir a su cama por la noche y hacerle lo más indecible, susurrarle palabras que se le quedasen grabadas a fuego en la piel.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella como la mujer que era. Sus entrañas gemían cada vez que la tenía cerca; tenía hambre, mucha hambre de ella.

Hace tres años que viajaban juntos, tres largos años en que sólo la había tenido como compañera de viajes inseparable; socia según ella. En ese tiempo había reprimido los pequeños impulsos que surgían en las más diversas ocasiones, como cuando se peleaban, soltándose ofensas e injurias el uno al otro. O como cuando ella lloraba o se entristecía.

No entendía en aquellos momentos lo que le ocurría, pero ahora era plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba: Estaba enardecido en un deseo que le quemaba, en una pasión que no podía aguantar y que sin embargo, no podía ni quería admitir.

Y es que, cuando su larga cabellera remoloneaba en el viento, cuando su figura esbelta y tortuosamente atractiva se acercaba a él a paso melancólico; no podía evitar suspirar, verse sumido en una incapacidad inaudita para pensar o siquiera respirar.  
Hasta que una noche no lo pudo aguantar más.

Se habían quedado pernoctando en un motel de una de las tantas ciudades que visitaban con su otro compañero. Ella, muy caprichosa, había alquilado una habitación para ella sola; ellos se habían quedado con una para ambos. Cuestión de presupuesto.

Debía admitir que esa noche hacía calor: Las sábanas se le pegaban al cuerpo, tanto que tuvo que ir a remojarse la cara al baño. Sin embargo, en cuanto volvió a la cama, un impulso febril le hizo levantarse, como hechizado, para acudir raudo a la habitación de su objeto de deseo.

Por suerte aquella mujer nunca cerraba con llave, así que entrar no se le hizo difícil. Contuvo el aire: allí estaba ella, medio cubierta por las sábanas, vistiendo un camisón entre azul y verde. La luna menguante la iluminaba; parecía un ángel de la noche salido de sus más exóticos sueños.

Cuántas noches habría pasado masturbándose, imaginándose una escena como esa. Se fijó en los detalles de aquella obra de arte: sus pechos se insinuaban por la leve línea dibujada en su escote, su melena se esparcía por la almohada, como si se tratase de hebras doradas; su piel pálida a la débil luz del satélite y sus muslos ocultos bajo la sábana.

Sin embargo, las sábanas no durarían mucho, pues él las apartó en su afán de tocarla, de transgredir su espacio personal; porque ella había hecho mucho más en él, había dañado sus nervios, creado en él algo insano.

La observó brevemente antes de ponerla boca arriba y situar sus manos en sus pechos, moviéndolos y tocándolos compulsivamente, hasta obtener un corto gemido de sus labios. Apoyado en la cama con ambas rodillas, bajó sus manos desde sus senos hasta su cintura, pasando por su ombligo, hasta llegar a su pubis y rozar su intimidad por encima de la tela de sus bragas.

Se le hacía tan excitante, tan fuera de lugar; tan irreal. Si ella despertara se enfurecería, lo mandaría al diablo; pero no le importaba, más bien le encantaría sufrir su rencor a no haberla tocado nunca. Como aún no despertaba, siguió tocando su intimidad, oyendo como varios gemidos de placer surgían de sus labios. Se relamió, bajando aquella prenda íntima que le estorbaba. Le abrió las piernas lentamente, para finalmente pasar la lengua por aquel rincón tan escondido, tan deseado tiempo atrás, tan agradable al tacto y natural. Oírla gemir entre sueños era aún mejor, le proporcionaba un placer que jamás en la vida había sentido; estaba en la gloria.

Hundía su lengua una y otra vez en su vagina, rociando saliva su interior; frotaba su clítoris rápidamente, despacio, para luego volver a hacerlo rápido. Cada vez oía sus gemidos más cercanos al clímax, más próximos a estallar de la manera más poco común.

Quería que llegara al orgasmo, que explotara en su boca.

Mientras tanto, su mano se había sumergido en sus calzoncillos, moviéndose arriba y abajo por su miembro, que por respuesta daba tremendas señales de calentura; excitación que le recorría por completo al escuchar un coro de gemidos celestiales surcar la habitación, que se había convertido en el cielo.

Sintió su vagina contrayéndose contra su boca y saboreó sus fluidos, que se le antojaban deliciosos en aquel momento. Al mismo tiempo, gotas de semen mancharon sus pantalones; notó una sensación de presión en su miembro, el cual estalló en un reguero de aquel líquido blancuzco.

Ella no se despertó cuando finalmente él le subió las bragas y la arropó; por supuesto, aquello sería un secreto entre él y el amigo que tenía entre las piernas, el cual aún se encontraba erecto cuando se acostó de nuevo.

**&**

Aquella mañana ella le sonrió como nunca. Jamás había sido tan agradable con él y eso le dejó totalmente perplejo.

-¿Cómo has dormido? -Le preguntó. Sus ojos azules tenían un hermoso brillo.

-Muy bien -Respondió él. Sonrió; ser agradable con ella no le haría ningún mal-. Mejor que nunca, ¿y tú?

-Mejor que tú Orphen; creo -Le sacó la lengua, saliendo del motel-. Pero mañana seré yo la que vaya a tu habitación.

Allí se quedó él, patidifuso y sin saber qué decir. Sin embargo sonrió, viéndola alejarse por el camino junto a Majic.

Corrió, dispuesto a alcanzarles.

* * *

**Nota: **Hola, ¿qué tal? Realmente espero que os haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot. Probablemente haga varios capítulos más, pero de momento os dejo este aquí. Por lo demás, esta pareja me encanta, pero no hay muchos fanfics en español sobre ellos, así que me decidí a hacer uno. No había encontrado el tema para escribir, pero esta noche al fin ha surgido esa chispa, y bueno, aquí está.  
¡Muchísimos saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
